1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical apparatus plug having a base consisting of an insulating material and a plurality of contact terminal members anchored therein and intended for an electrical coupling to the plug-in socket of a cable; A safety fuse device is insertable into a separate compartment in the base having a fuse carrier consisting of an insulating material and intended for holding safety fuse cartridges. The carrier is withdrawable from the separate compartment in a guided manner, and is held by detent means.
The contact terminal members anchored in the base- are preferably contact pins intended to engage into female contact receptacles of a pluggable coupling of an electrical current supply cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A design of electrical apparatus plugs having contact terminal members protected by a fuse is known in which the carrier for the safety fuse cartridge which is releasably mounted to the base by means of a screw thread or bayonet catch. That carrier can be withdrawn if the contact terminal members are engaged or plugged into the female contact receptacles of a pluggable coupling of a cable when the apparatus plug is alive. Such should definitely be avoided and according to the regulations is allowed only when using a tool.
An electrical apparatus plug in which the exchanging of the safety fuse cartridge is not possible as long as the apparatus having the apparatus plug is alive, is disclosed in the Swiss Patent Specification No. CH-A-607 366. The fuse carrier of this apparatus plug which is guided in the base in a drawer like fashion for its withdrawal can be grasped only if the current carrying pluggable coupling which is inserted directly adjacent the withdrawable fuse carrier has been pulled out such that the desired safety regarding electrical accidents is met. This known electrical apparatus plug allows only a single pole fuse protection because only one safety fuse cartridge can be placed extending transversely into the fuse carrier which is guided in a drawer like fashion in the base of the apparatus, by means of which single fuse cartridge only a single pole fuse protection is possible.